ABCDário do Amor
by Lyric T
Summary: Vinte e seis letras para descrever como duas pessoas completamente diferentes podem se apaixonar. em HIATUS sem prévio de término.


**Nota**: O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**ABCDário do Amor.**

**A** de **A**mnésia

**Horas antes...**

_-Sasuke, viemos atrás de você! Eu prometi isso a Sakura! – gritou Naruto estarrecido ante a recusa do Uchiha mais novo para voltar a sua vila. –Todos os seus amigos estão lá..._

_-Eu não tenho amigos, Naruto! Quando você irá enxergar isso? –falou Sasuke num tom frio e cortante, fazendo Naruto fechar o semblante. Shikamaru apenas observava a cena. Estava ali apenas para controlar Naruto caso o mesmo soltasse a Kyuubi. Além do ninja da sombra, para o resgate foram designados do time oito apenas Hinata e do time de Gai, Rock Lee. Os quatro ninjas tinham a missão de trazer Sasuke seguro até a vila._

_-E eu? Eu o considero meu irmão, Sasuke! – falou o loiro, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto – sempre fomos amigos... e rivais. Mas nunca brigamos seriamente, exceto por aquela luta no vale do Fim. – Sasuke vacilou ao ouvir essas palavras, mas não baixou a guarda. Hinata apenas observava atenta a discussão dos dois. Sabia que, se eles decidissem lutar, não conseguiria impedir. Não suportaria ver Naruto ferido._

_-... Vamos embora. Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. – disse Sasuke, virando-se para a floresta. Mesmo se quisesse voltar, não poderia. Precisava se vingar de Madara. Custe o que custar. Por culpa dele matara seu irmão. E isso era imperdoável._

_Hinata lançou um olhar para Shikamaru, esperando ele dar o sinal. Quando o Nara assentiu, Hinata correu para a frente do grupo seguida rapidamente por Lee. Sasuke levantou o sobrolho, meio surpreso ante a coragem da herdeira Hyuuga. Lembrava o quanto ela era medrosa e agora ela estava na sua frente tentando impedi-lo. Como mudou..._

_-Me desculpe Sasuke. Mas não podemos deixá-lo passar. – disse Lee, observando Karin dar um sorriso de lado, como se o desafiasse. Lee cerrou os olhos ante o sorriso de escárnio. Sabia que essa ninja seria um problema. Assim como Naruto, também queria ajudar Sakura. Mesmo que isso significasse perder seu amor de infância._

_-A nossa missão ainda não acabou. – disse Hinata, com a voz melodiosa, mas firme. Sasuke a fitou, percebendo a profundidade dos seus olhos. Ele percebia que ela lia sua alma com sua kekkei genkai ativada. Sabia que o byakugan era tão letal quanto o sharingan. E tinha certeza de que Hyuuga Hinata amadurecera muito nos últimos anos, apenas deixando claro que o '__**amor**__' que sentia por Naruto era a única coisa que lhe restara da personalidade infantil._

_-Vamos te levar de volta, nem que seja machucado e à força. – falou Naruto as suas costas, pegando uma kunai, pronto para o combate. Sasuke estalou os dedos, fazendo seus companheiros se espalharem. Sasuke virou na direção de Naruto, olhando dentro de seus olhos já vermelhos._

_-Tente, __**dobe. – **__falou Sasuke. Quatro contra quatro. Mas ninguém ousava se mexer. Shikamaru agachou, fazendo Suigetsu ficar alerta. Olhou ao redor pelo canto do olho. Havia sombra por todos os lados. 'Problemas à vista..'. , pensou o ninja._

_Lee encarava Juugo, que seria seu oponente caso alguém se movesse. Ficou em posição de luta esperando algum movimento do renegado. Mas nada. Ele parecia uma estátua, e só não era uma porque respirava e lhe olhava de forma desafiante, como se já tivesse ganhado a batalha. _

_Naruto respirava ruidosamente, o manto da raposa quase liberto. Sabia que precisaria usar toda a sua força para derrotar o amigo e não matá-lo. Olhou dentro de seus olhos, antes sempre ônix, agora vermelho rubro. As contas negras giravam rapidamente, prontas para executar qualquer jutsu. Sasuke desembainhou a espada, pronto para o ataque. Antes observou todos os presentes, mas acabou por se distrair ao ver Karin provocar a Hyuuga._

_-Então, fraca, pronta para a luta? – falou Karin, ajeitando os óculos. Hinata apenas continuou observando-a, tentando se controlar ao máximo. A ninja inimiga batera na tecla certa. Sabia que Hinata, acima de tudo, de auto desprezava por não ser forte o suficiente. –Saiba que nem o garoto demônio vai te querer se continuar assim. – disse a ruiva, num ato final. Hinata não agüentou e replicou:_

_-Acho apenas que diz isso por falar. – disse Hinata, num tom raivoso, vendo Karin sorrir ironicamente. –Ou é porque Sasuke-san não te quer... – sentiu coragem ao ver o sorriso desaparecer do rosto da ninja –... Ou porque sabe que em um combate corpo a corpo eu vou te derrotar._

_Todos olharam na direção de Hinata, surpresos ao ver que a ninja tímida se tornara uma grande kuinochi. Sasuke era o mais surpreso. Esperava que Hinata ficasse vermelha como sempre, ou até desmaiasse. Mas ao ouvir as palavras que a Hyuuga proferira em direção à Karin já sabia que a batalha de Konoha já estava ganha. __**Primeiro:**__ Karin não tinha chances contra Hinata, mesmo que todos falem que é fraca. __**Segundo: **__Dali onde estava já enxergava a armadilha que Shikamaru preparara para pegar Suigetsu e acabar com a luta. E mesmo se a armadilha não desse certo, Sasuke sabia que Shikamaru já pensou em mais de mil movimentos caso o primeiro desse errado. E também, mesmo de Juugo derrotasse Lee, ainda teria mais três ninjas para dar conta. __**E terceiro:**__ mesmo odiando a própria vila, não machucaria seu melhor amigo. Conhecera Naruto quando eram pequenos, para depois adentrarem na academia. Formaram o mesmo time. Fizeram várias missões com sucesso. Participaram do exame chunnin, desejando um lutar contra o outro, sem sucesso. Mas o que lhe marcara fora a luta no vale do Fim, onde quase se mataram. Mas mesmo possuído pelo selo, Sasuke, no fundo da sua alma, __**jamais machucaria o seu irmão.**_

_Antes mesmo de começar a lutar, Sasuke já abaixara a espada, largando-a no chão com estrépito. O som do metal se chocando com o chão chamou a atenção dos outros. Sasuke suspirou de cabeça baixa, relaxando os ombros._

_-Hei, Sasuke! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Suigetsu._

_-Simples: ele já sabe que a nossa batalha já está ganha. – disse Shikamaru, desfazendo a armadilha, se levantando. Naruto apenas olhou abobado para o amigo, curioso para saber o que fez desistir tão fácil. Mas um grito chamou sua atenção._

_-Mas eu NÃO acho! – gritou Karin, se virando para Hinata. – Você irá me pagar pelas palavras que me disse! – dizendo isso, fez um selo de mão que Sasuke conhecia bem._

_-NÃO KARIN! – Sasuke correu na direção da ruiva, empurrando-a para o lado, fazendo-a errar o alvo. Mas ainda sim o impacto foi forte, fazendo Hinata ir de encontro a uma árvore._

_Lee era o mais próximo, portanto correu até o corpo da Hyuuga, que estava desmaiada. Com cuidado, ergueu o corpo miúdo da jovem, com os olhos arregalados. Sentiu seus braços empaparem de sangue._

_-P-pessoal! Ela está sangrando! – gritou Lee, correndo com Hinata para perto de Shikamaru. –Ela bateu a cabeça. O corte é profundo, e se não a levar agora... – se interrompeu Lee, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke. O Uchiha fitou Shikamaru profundamente, desativando o sharingan. O ato surpreendeu Naruto, que sorriu de lado. Agora sabia que o amigo voltava a si._

_-Vamos voltar – disse o moreno, sério._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**...Presente.**

_-Será que ela vai ficar bem? –_ perguntou Lee, sentado na sala de espera. Chegaram três horas depois do combate na floresta na aldeia da Nuvem. Juugo e Suigetsu não vieram a Konoha, alegando que a vila deles era a do Som. Já Karin, depois de ferir Hinata, fugiu dizendo que um dia voltaria e acabaria com a Hyuuga de verdade. Após o fatídico episódio, Sasuke aceitou voltar à vila, para a alegria de Naruto, Sakura e a parte feminina de quase toda ouvir a pergunta de Lee, Naruto o fitou, os olhos azuis alegres.

_-É claro que vai! Graças ao Sasuke! Com certeza quando ela acordar, vai agradecê-lo– _exclamou Naruto. O Uchiha apenas revirou os olhos. Detestava quando alguém o vangloriava. Ainda mais se for alguém de quem não é próximo.

_-Não fiz nada demais, dobe. – _disse Sasuke, fitando o teto. Já deveria ter ido embora, mas Naruto insistira para o moreno ir ao hospital depois da conversa que teve com Tsunade.

**Flashback On**

_-Então, Uchiha Sasuke, parece que voltou finalmente à Konoha. – falou Tsunade, sorrindo miúdo. Sasuke apenas fitou a Hokage sem responder._

_-Conseguimos vovó! Eu disse que conseguiria! – exclamou Naruto, comemorando com Lee. Tsunade só não lhe bateu porque estava feliz por naruto ter conseguido alcançar seu objetivo de muitos anos._

_-Bem, Uchiha, antes de você chegar eu me reuni com o conselho... – disse Tsunade._

"_Que mulher convencida. Nem sabia se eu ia voltar!" pensou Sasuke, erguendo a sobrancelha._

_-... E decidimos que não será julgado. Levamos em conta que Orochimaru havia invadido o exame chunnin de anos atrás e lhe pôs o selo amaldiçoado, fazendo com que você o obedeça. Tenha um bom dia. – Tsunade lhe dispensou, pegando um copo de sakê sem se importar com mais nada._

**Flashback Off**

_-Claro que fez! Salvou a vida da herdeira de um dos clãs mais poderosos do país do Fogo! –_ exclamou Naruto, quase gritando.

_-Fale baixo, idiota! Isso aqui é um hospital, se não notou! –_ ralhou Sakura, chegando ao grupo com uma prancheta. Era acompanhada de Neji, que havia ido direto a sala da médica-nin saber da prima.

_-Então, Sakura-chan? Como a Hinata-chan está? –_ perguntou Naruto, se levantando junto com Lee. Sasuke virou para Sakura. Percebera como a rosada lhe fitou quando chegou, mas não deu atenção. Não sabia o porquê, mas também estava curioso para saber o estado da Hyuuga. Afinal, ela estava ali por sua causa.

_-Bem... O impacto contra a árvore foi muito forte, abrindo um corte e afetando uma parte do cérebro. –_ disse Sakura pesadamente. Sasuke olhou para Naruto e Lee, que arregalaram os olhos. Neji continha um semblante de preocupação _- Ela acordou, está bem de saúde, mas..._ – hesitou Sakura _– A região afetada do cérebro continha lembranças recentes e antigas... –_ parou novamente. Sasuke já descobrira o que aconteceu, assim como Neji, que baixou a cabeça. Naruto, meio lento, perguntou:

_-E então, Sakura-chan? _

_-... Ela sofre de amnésia... E pode ser permanente._

**OooOoOoOoooOoo**

**Oi, gente! Mais uma fic!** *-* e SasuHina!

Não sei de onde veio, de repente minha mente continha essa ideia, e resolvi pô-la em prática!

A cada letra, uma palavra, sem faltar nenhuma. Até mesmo contendo K, W e Y no meu alfabeto.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. O começo não houve nenhuma emoção, mas isso irá mudar daqui pra frente! :}

**Que gosta de um Sasuke carinhoso levanta a mão!** **õ/** hehe! Pois é isso que, quem sabe, tenhamos nessa fic.

Hinatinha sem memória... Mas até que ponto ela esqueceu, hein? Fiquem curiosos para o próximo!

Ah, e quem acompanha minhas outras fics, fiquem tranqüilos que logo atualizarei "Um Raio de Luar"

Até mais,

**Lyric T.**


End file.
